Perfectly Imperfect
by Nickyyy
Summary: Amelia Rose is the most popular girl in school but has inner secrets that she can't tell anyone. She's in a constant battle with herself on the inside. Will she ever find anyone that she could confide in and finally be able to get over her past? M to be safe for some of the themes, other than that it should be T. More info in the A/N at the end of the 1st chapter.
1. I love fainting --

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they're owned by SEGA and Archie Comics. **

**I love fainting -_-**

I was always known as the "hot chick" at Mobius Senior High. Perfect skin, perfect face, perfect boobs, perfect ass, perfect….well, perfect everything on the outside. I had as many friends as a girl could want… Actually, how many friends would a girl really want? Anyways, I had a lot!

I was really lonely though. No one really knew the real me. The real Amelia Rose on the inside. The Amelia that has to secretly suffer each day, feeling violated and good for nothing.

But I don't want to scare you people off just yet…you can find out later on.

Anyways, there I was one fine day in November, sitting outside with the other cheerleaders (I was the head cheerleader, it's part of the perfect persona)in the morning right before school started. The girls were talking about the hot football players and how they couldn't wait to get drunk with them after tonight's game. I just sat there and "agreed" with them.

Those girls were sluts. Who knows how many guys my "best friend" Sally has slept with. Then there was Mina. I know for sure that she has slept with at least 20 guys in our class, and we're only in grade 11. Gross. Me…well…I never have willingly slept with any guy. But like I said earlier, I'll explain later.

"Knuckles is soooo hot! I totally saw him checking me out the other day. Have you seen his muscles?! Or that bulge in his pants. Ooh la la," cried out Fiona. She was a little fox. She loved wearing extremely high skirts and extremely low shirts. Oh, and she's dating some guy named Scourge. He was weird. Actually, both of them were weird. They slept around with other people all the time and never really had problems with that. Very loving relationship there.

"Yo hold up, look over there. Do you see that guy over there by the creepy nerd kids? Fiona, did Scourge dye his quills?'

"Hmm, what? No Sal, I saw him this morning. He was pretty green."

Little did I know that that (A/N THAT IS PERFECTLY GRAMMATICAL lol) random guy who we thought to be Scourge would change my life so drastically.

RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING

"Let's get to class girls! I have Eggman for math, and I really don't need to have detention if I'm late!" I quickly told the girls as I ran towards the school. Yes, it was rude to just leave them, but they don't have Eggman as a teacher. Actually, his name is Dr. Robotnik, PhD. We actually had to add the PhD when talking to his face because he was a weird S.O.B like that. He's fat and ugly though, as well as shaped as an egg so that's why most people call him Eggman behind his back.

But I digress…

I was running toward my math class when WHAM BAM. I ran into Shadow the Hedgehog. He was some weirdo that looked like he murdered cute little Chao for fun. Or worse.

"Watch where you're going, you loose bitch."

Did I mention he's an asshole? A good for nothing asshole that deserved to have the worst types of tortures put upon him?

Anyways.

I mumbled a quick apology and once again ran off towards my class.

~~~….~~~

"Now class, we arrrre doing a test today! No snooping as usual! I do not tolerate any type of cheating. You know the punishment." Eggman winked after he said that. HE IS A CREEPY S.O.B. I TELL YOU. I don't really know the punishment, but that wink really doesn't make me want to know.

It's a good thing that I'm really good at math, I finished with about half the class left to myself.

Maybe now I'll tell you my secret.

It was grade 10, at about the same time of year as it is now. But ANYWAYS. Grade 10. I was at a party celebrating our football team winning the championship. Everyone and their mother was at this party…actually that's not true. There weren't any adults there, so no mothers.

But yea.

So I was at this party. I don't remember it that well…I got pretty shit-faced. I'm a good drunk though, I can walk and text fine! I just become stupid and weak though. Sally, Mina, Fiona and a bunch of other girls were literally just stripping their clothes off and having sex in front of everyone. I told you they were sluts.

I, however, was not. My virginity was waiting to be taken away by the right person. I always found that waiting for the right person was the cutest thing ever. Sure, I could make out with others (okay, I'll admit I was a make out slut….is that even a thing?) but I would never go all the way. The girls respected my decision. That was something I found really surprising about them.

There was someone who didn't. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. Asshole somehow found out that I was a virgin and waiting for the right guy. I'll never really know how he found out.

So there I was, shit-faced and stupid, when that hedgehog approached me.

"Hey Amy," he totally didn't sound drunk when he talked.

"H-h*hiccup* heeeeeeeey Shadooow. Waa-waass-uup?"

"My dick."

And….yea. His comment stunned me, which gave him enough time to put me over his shoulder and take me to a room. And then…he raped me. I don't know how no one managed to wander into the room or hear me. Stupid drunks. I had never screamed so loudly in my life…out of pain of course. Ever since, I have never gotten drunk.

And I've never told anyone what had happened.

Now Shadow gets a kick at calling me something whenever he sees me.

I just wish I had someone to talk about this to. The girls…like I said, they are SLUTS. They would probably brush it off and say, "You enjoyed it! Shadow is hot" or something like that. My parents…I couldn't tell them! I don't want their image of the perfect, innocent daughter to be shattered. Also, if word got out about what happened, who knows what would happen with my popularity. The princess of the school being raped would make me the laughing stock. I rather have no one know than have everyone make fun of me.

This all made me sick though; I never felt the same. Never felt as safe as I did before. Every comment that Shadow made towards me made me feel worse and worse about myself. Some days I wondered whether any other guy would ever want me if they found out, or if I should just become a slut like my friends and not care. Would I ever have someone to confide in and to comfort me; someone, anyone, to make me feel safe?

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Okay everyone, the imbeciles who didn't finish get automatic fails. Good day." And with that, Eggman twirled his ugly moustache and eyed the girls. Not only was he unfair, he was a pervert. Oh, and an S.O.B.

I sighed and got out of my desk. My next class was Home Ec. I loved Home Ec! We always made tasty food, and to boot, the teacher was so nice. Her name was Mrs. Rabbit. I think she liked me more than everyone else though, she always gave me extra marks for things. It was awesome.

Before I walked out of the door into the jungle of a hallway, I quickly took out my iPhone and checked out my reflection. Being one of the most popular girls required looking 150% all of the time.

As soon as I walked out of the class, all I started hearing was "LOOKING GUUUD SEXYY!" *wolf whistle* "Honey, come here, you so good looking!"

I just shrugged the guys off, gave them my overly practiced wink, and then strutted off towards my next class. Okay, being popular was totally awesome at times.

Once I arrived at my class, I sat down next to my partner. Her name was Bunnie Rabbot. She was on the cheerleading team as well, but surprisingly not a slut!

"Hey shugah! Have you heard about tha new boy? There's suhpossed tah be a new guy in our class." Bunnie had an amazing accent. I was totally jealous of it….but I digress.

"N-no, not really! Actually, wait. I did see some guy this morning. Sally confused him for Scourge but I never saw him up clo—"

"Class, we have a new student joining us!" Thanks for cutting me off Mrs. Rabbit. After I gave Bunnie an annoyed look, I turned around to look at this new kid.

Slkfdsofhisdofsiehewh HOLY JESUS OF MOLASSES!

My mouth dropped a little and my eyes grew wide when I looked at him.

I had never seen anyone this beautiful in my life. He was easily the best looking boy in the school. Scratch that, just in general. Like I said, I had never seen anyone this beautiful.

I could see Bunnie giggling at my shocked face in my peripherals. Screw her, this boy is amazing.

"Well, would you like to give the class your name?"

"Uhm, sure. Hi, my name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

And just like that, I fainted.

**My first ever FanFic O_O **

**I hope it's not that bad! **

**So, what I hope to achieve with this FanFic is at least 10 reviews XP**

**But yea, so the summary of this is basically Amy is little Miss Perfect on the outside but on the inside she's always at a constant battle with herself, and it's not just from what you learnt in this chapter. Will she ever find friends she could confide in or love and finally be able to get passed her past (that sounds awkward)?**

**Don't worry, the whole story won't be about sluts or assholes or perverted men who twirl their moustaches!**

**It will be a bit dark and very mature at the beginning. After some weird events, the story will lighten up! **

**I am planning to have a…well..not so much a lemon. Like, there will be a sex scene, but it won't be very descriptive like "He shoved his enormous d*** into my extra tight p****" no no, it will be sweet and sensual! Nothing too bad. So hopefully that won't be a problem to anyone!**

**I will have a couple of couples (lol, that once again sounds awkward). It of course will have Sonamy in it, but there will be some Sonally, *****insert name for Sonic/Mina and Sonic/Fiona*****, Silvaze, Crails, *****insert name for Scourge/Fiona*****, and some others that I'm not 100% about. Those are the ones that I am totally sure about though! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! You could totally include ideas for me to use if you review and I could always try to incorporate them! I love when authors do that, so I wanna give people a chance to do that. **

**Also, any constructive criticism or good reviews would be appreciated X3**

**If there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry! I reread this but I can't promise perfection. And some parts are meant to not be grammatically perfect. Not a lot of people think grammatically perfect in their minds.**

**Nickyyy~~~**


	2. Thanks for asking, annoying rabbit

**Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS. Except their personalities are a bit different, so that's mine. The story is also mine. Well the OC characters are mine.**

**Thanks for asking, annoying rabbit**

The next thing I know, I'm looking up at a white ceiling, with a blinding light...well…blinding me. I squinted my eyes to try to see where I was, quickly realizing that it was the nurse's office. It smelled so sterile in there. I didn't like it.

"Honey, welcome back!" It was Delilah. She's the school nurse. Everyone calls her Nurse Swallow, but we were on a first name basis since I ended up here at least once a month. She was in her 20's and she was pretty cool. Nurse scrubs weren't part of her attire; she always wore really cute outfits. Delilah had a really nice figure, but her only flaw was that she had a small chest. Well that's shallow of me.

"Hey there, Delilah. It happened again, didn't it?" My head was pounding and I could feel my stomach rumbling. Awe man, I'm missing Home Ec! We were supposed to make stir-fry today! Sad face is sad.

"Amy, I've told you numerous times that you need to eat more, especially in the morning! Your blood pressure is low enough as it is. Next time you could hit your head on something if you faint while no one is around to catch you. This is serious…" Delilah kept going on and on about this. I really didn't care. Food and I aren't the best of friends.

Here's another problem I have…or had. I'm not really sure. In about grade 8 I became bulimic. Every time I ate, I would go and throw my food up. Some days I wouldn't eat at all and then I would binge on the fattest of foods for a couple days and throw up what I ate. Not only that, I had a low blood pressure thanks to my mom. So I started fainting a lot. Grade 10 came around and that's when I met Delilah. I started to stop binging after she sent me to a real doctor to get help. I still binge at times, but not enough to make me go throw up after eating. I improved with that, but I just don't eat that often. It isn't very smart to do with my low blood pressure.

"Amy, EARTH TO AMY!" Well that got me out of my thoughts.

"AHHHH! Jesus, Delilah! Don't scare me like that! I was thinking about something."

"Of course. Well you already knew what I just said, and I had to say it again for no reason since you didn't listen. Amy, I hate sounding like a broken record. I'm letting you go now, but your class is ending in about five minutes. Just go to lunch now and please, pleeease eat something." Delilah gave me these big puppy-dog eyes. I don't really see how that's professional, but it worked.

"Okay, okay. I was going to eat the stir-fry from class, but I guess I'll get something gross from the caf. Thanks again Delilah," I told her as I was getting off of the bed I was laying on.

"You better. Hopefully I won't have to see you soon, I mean that in a good way though. Take care Amy," she said as she went to hug me.

"I will. Thanks again," We broke apart from our hug and I gave her a cute little smile as I walked out of her office.

Once I got out, I decided to check my phone. I had a couple of messages asking how I was (news spreads fast when you're the most popular girl at school) but there was one that really intrigued me. It was from an unknown number. They too were asking how I was. It said "Hey there, I hope you're feeling better! If you want, text me back letting me know (:"

"How in the hell did this person get my number?" I said that a bit louder than I thought. The lady at the front office gave me an angry glare for saying "hell." Silly Catholic schools.

I checked the other messages, and I had a strange one from Bunnie. She texted me "Thank me later sugar ;* I'll explain at lunch." What do I need to thank her for? Did this have something to do with that mysterious text I got?

~~~~…~~~~

"There she is! Amy how are you?! We were worried sick!" That was Sally. Even though she's a slut, she was super nice! That's why she was my "best friend." I told her all my problems that I wanted to reveal; the superficial ones like about looks or dieting. She was a skinny squirrel who didn't wear clothes as revealing as Fiona. Her clothing choices were actually quite nice; they covered her well but at the same time told you everything you needed to know about her. As in she wore tight stuff that covered her…if that makes sense. Sal was a bit of a ditz, but she actually was secretly good at school, just like me. Just like I said before, she was a slut and would sleep with almost anyone, so that sometimes made all the positives about her go away.

"Oh I'm fine! Just the norm, didn't eat and I fainted! Nothing to worry about." I gave the girls a reassuring smile and they went on about whatever they were talking about before I reached our table.

Myself included, there were six of us at our table; Sal, Bunnie, Mina, Rouge and Nicole.

Let me explain them properly. Bunnie, as I said before, wasn't a slut. She was this really beautiful rabbit with long, blonde hair. I told you how I loved her accent, it just was so amazing. She usually wore cowgirl type outfits (not the naughty ones. She actually wore cowboy hats and cowgirl boots to school). She was tall and slim and overall beautiful. Bunnie was actually in a committed relationship with our star badminton player, Antoine D'Coolette. He was a coyote. Mina was a mongoose. She always dyed her hair purple, and I don't really know why. Mina's real hair was a beautiful chocolate brown and so extremely gorgeous, which made me wonder why she insisted on making it purple. To go with her sluttiness, she usually wore short skirts with only a thong or nothing on underneath. How she got away with that in a Catholic school, I will never know. I do know that she slept with a teacher, so maybe she somehow got immunity to getting in trouble. This school is corrupt I tell ya. Her figure isn't the best, but she isn't very ugly. Rouge was a bat with ENORMOUS tits. Like, ENORMOUS. They weren't fake though…that made me jealous. I don't think fifteen-year-olds could even have fake tits. But I digress. Even with those, she too wasn't that much of a slut. She was quite normal, only sleeping with her boyfriends. She's had 3, so that's not too bad. Her hair was short and the color of her fur; a pure white. She was slim and usually wore really cute outfits that didn't show off too much, only a taste of what she really had. Nicole was a brown lynx that just followed us around. She was on the cheerleading team because of her amazing talent, but other than that…she was kind of ugly. She usually wore torn clothes with stains on them. The ironic thing is that her dad is mega-rich. Nicole told us she didn't like expensive clothes, so I guess that's why she looked like she did. We knew she had a really nice figure because our cheer outfits showed off a lot, but other than that, she had no sex appeal. No guys really wanted to be with her, but she had a boyfriend from where she used to live. I am proud of her abilities to keep a long distance relationship.

Wow, that was long. I felt shallow now after calling Nicole ugly. Anyways.

I sat down between Bunnie and Sally. After I had left Delilah's office, I stopped by the caf and got a chocolate chip muffin. I decided to munch on it while listening to the girls. That ended when Bunnie nudged me in the ribs, causing me to choke a bit on the piece of muffin I had just swallowed.

"*cough* Bunnie! Are you *cough* trying to kill me or something? JEEZE!"

"Shugah, did you get mah text? Ah though you'd be all ovah me asking what Ah meant."

Oh right…that text.

I nodded at her and looked towards the doors to the outdoor eating area. Bunnie got what I meant and we excused ourselves from the girls.

~~~~….~~~~

Once we sat down, I made sure to sit somewhere where Bunnie couldn't make me choke on my muffin. She then began to babble.

"Ah saw your eyes honey! You like that boy!" her eyes were so animated that I thought we were in an anime or something.

"He's a new guy, I just was looking at him. Then I fainted. Not because of him though. It was the norm." Bunnie gave me a questioning look and was about to say something before I quickly asked, "What do I need to thank you for?"

"Ah thought you'd never ask! Right when you fainted, that boy, Sonic…Ah don't even know how to explain! That boy ran at supah speed and caught you a second after you fell! The only person I've seen that fast before was Shadow!" I shuddered when she said his name, but luckily Bunnie was so into her speech that she didn't notice. She continued, "The boy looked worried! He jokingly asked me if his looks scared you to fainting! Ah told him that everything was fine and that it was normal for you. Mrs. Rabbit called to the office, but after that boy kept staring at you, he offered to carry you down there himself! Ah led him there and once you were all settled, Ah gave him your number to check up on you. Ah knew that you would love to talk to this boy considering your face when you saw him. Ah'm still waiting for mah thank ya."

After Bunnie told me that this Sonic boy carried me to the nurse's office, I stopped listening. This boy who only knew me as the girl who fainted when he announced his name carried me to the nurse's office? I was in _his_ arms? Oh my God, was I heavy? I need to lose weight! I…no…no losing weight. Uhm…my makeup, was it good? My shirt…OH MY GOD MY SHIRT! Did he see down it? The pervert…no more v-necks for me! Wait…I should probably listen to Bunnie. All I heard after that was that she gave him my number. That sneaky rabbit!

"BUNNIE! Why did you do that? No. You can't just go around doing that!" I glared at her, but for some reason, my heart got all fluttery thinking that he had my number and asked about me. Weird.

"Shugah, that doesn't seem like a thank ya. It sounds like a punch in the tits. Ah thought you would be happy aftah goin' all googly eyed at him. Oh, hi Sally girl!"

I turned around only to find Sally smiling at us. She showed me the time on her phone. It was almost time for class.

"Amy, you good enough to go to bio?" Sally could be so sweet when she wanted to be. Too bad she was such a slut.

"Yup! How about I meet you there! I need to go get my books from my locker." I gave her a big smile. She smiled back while giving Bunnie and I a little wave as she turned around to go to the bio classroom. We had bio together by the way.

I got up and dusted my butt off, hoping there was no grass or dirt on me since we sat down on the ground.

"Shugah, my thank you?" I looked at Bunnie, only for her to give me puppy-dog eyes. People really liked doing that today. By the way, I'm a sucker for puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Thank you." I was just about to walk away when Bunnie tugged on my skirt.

"Don't forget tah text him back!" She gave me a little wink. I gave her a big glare.

And with that, I went to my locker to get my bio book so I could join my class.

**Heyo! **

**And that is why Amy fainted. I had to look that stuff up since I wanted it to be realistic and genuine.**

**Okay, last chapter I said there would be some relationship stuff with Sally/Mina/Fiona and Sonic, but I decided to change that. Just straight up Sonamy, sorry if you wanted those!**

**This chapter was a really big filler. I just wanted to get the descriptions of the girls out. I hope that the other chapters won't be as boring.**

**I'm also sorry if I make a lot of people out to be sluts. Well..there's just the three girls so far, but yea. DON'T WORRY! It will just be like this for a short little while. **

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I didn't think it would matter since I said Amy was in grade 11 (per Canada standards). Amy is 16, turning 17. All her friends are the same, 16 turning 17, except for Rouge, whose birthday is in December. She's 15 turning 16. **

**I honestly don't personally know people so young being such sluts, but when I was in high school, a Catholic one to boot, there were girls like that. One slept with a police officer who came to shut down a party. She did it so she wouldn't get in trouble O_O Anyways, so yea, this story isn't that unrealistic ;)**

**I would like to thank the follows and reviews I got :3 ESPECIALLY THE FAVORITES! They made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Cookies to you.**

**I also got some amazing ideas for a chapter later on thanks to a reviewer, so keep an eye out for a mention of your name, you reviewer! **

**I promise, this story will be more interesting after this filler of a chapter X)**

**Also, still send me in ideas! I will gladly try to incorporate them :D**

**If anyone notices the Plain White T's reference, you're awesome :)**

**Nickyyy~~~**


	3. The downfall :(

**Disclaimer: Look at my other chapters**

**The downfall :(**

Bio went by pretty slowly. Our teacher went on and on about the female and male reproductive systems. It was a really awkward class; he kept going on about how babies were made, as if he really wished he could be getting laid at that given moment. His name was Mr. Thorndyke, but he told us that we could call him Mr. Chris.

Not a lot of people really listened to him though. Sally was painting her nails, some nerd was drawing anime, and this loser who no one liked thought it would be a good time to watch porn in class. Thank God for phones with Internet capabilities! Although it did make sense, we were having a class about the reproductive organs.

I decided that I would take this time to text that blue hedgehog back.

"**Hey, thanks 4 checking up on me! I'm all good! :]"**

Much to my surprise, he replied back quickly. I was hoping that he would have been busy in class, being a new kid an all.

New Message - Unknown

"**No problem! I just wanted to make sure, I hate when people aren't well ):"**

Well that was sweet of him. So sweet that it made me blush a bit.

"**Haha, well thanks anyways :] I'm sorry! My name is Amy! I know you're Sonic, I heard that b4 I left that class"**

New Message – Unknown

"**I know, your friend Bunnie told me! She actually invited me to a party that you two are going to tonight."**

Uh oh.

She what?

THAT RABBIT IS GOING TO GET IT!...but why did I my heart feel fluttery? Whatever.

"**Oh, that's cool! I guess I'll see you there! :]"**

New Message – Unknown

"**I'll be looking for you ;)"**

Well that made me blush….and it made me smile a little bit.

I've had guys do far more flirting than that and I never felt a thing.

"Amy, who are you texting? You're blushing!" Darn it, Sal noticed!

"Oh, it's no one really. You remember that one green hawk that kept trying to look up my skirt that one time? It's just him saying some nasty things! Nothing else really."

"Jet the Hawk has your number? More importantly, you have Jet's number? GIMME GIMME!" Sally tried to grab my phone but failed. She totally would have seen it was a conversation with Sonic. Luckily, I did have Jet's number and he did text me some weird things earlier, so I just gave Sal his number and nothing else was made of it.

~~~~….~~~~

I was so happy to be rid of any school for the rest of the day. Spare was my last thing, so I went home. I was also lucky that Julie-Su broke her leg, so our cheer team didn't have to go to the game. It was either the whole team or no team!

Anyways.

Into the school parking lot I went, as I took out the keys to my pink 2013 VW Beetle. That thing was so cute. I loved it.

Driving home took about 10 minutes. I pulled into the driveway of my beautiful house that was located in the Emerald Coast Estates. I would say that I was rich, but I'm not. My parents have money but not enough to be considered rich.

There weren't any other cars, which was awesome. Being home with my parents was always weird. My mom always asked me about boys so she could gush about them and my dad always asked about boys so he could know whether his shotgun had to be taken out of storage. That's not even a lie; he was serious when it came to boys.

I was a bit thirsty, so I decided to go into the kitchen and drink some orange juice. OJ is the best drink ever. Well. Maybe not ever. Out of all the fruit juices it's the best. Once I filled a glass, I decided to go to my room to get ready for the party later that night.

"Hmm, what shall I wear" I said to particularly no one. It was about 2:30pm and the party was at 6, not leaving me with a lot of time to get ready. Hey, I was the most popular girl at school; I couldn't not take my time to look perfect!

I decided to take a shower, which took me to about 3:20 with still no clue with what I was going to wear.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying. I feel like Veronica Lodge, having millions of clothes with nothing to wear. I also feel like a crazy nut, talking to themselves."

By 3:40, I finally found something to wear. It was a little black dress, which Coco Chanel said every girl should have. It was a bit sparkly and hugged my body at the right places. It also covered me up pretty well. The dress ended mid thigh and had three-quarter sleeves. The top of the dress had a bunch of excess fabric, which was all ruffled and made my boobs look bigger than they were. If only I were Rouge…how is that girl younger than me with tits so much bigger than mine! Anyways. I looked amazing...or…or maybe I shouldn't wear this dress. Maybe people would see me as fat with their beer goggles or…or…no. Amy, you're amazing just the way you are… and beautiful. Yea.

Anyways.

By the time I put on my crazy makeup and straightened my mid-back length pink quills, it was already 5:10. I told you perfection takes time. I put on some Toms since I wouldn't need heels there and went along my merry way.

Hmm…I wonder what Sonic will be wearing. Wait…where did that come from? Actually, the better question is what will the girls be wearing. I don't need to see Mina's who-ha any more times than I already have.

Breaking me from my weird thoughts was the vibration of my phone.

New Message – Bunnie

Oh, Bunnie. I totally forgot that I meant to rip her head off for inviting that blue hedgehog. She will definitely be stabbed tonight at that party.

"**Hey sugar! Don't stab me for inviting Sonic! I just wanted to welcome him to the school! No big! See ya :*"**

How did she know I wanted to stab her? Stupid rabbit.

Whatever, I'll just avoid him. Yea! It's not like I'm going to get drunk at the party, I swore I would never get drunk again and I haven't since that night. Avoiding a drunken hedgehog should be pretty easy.

Boy was I wrong.

~~~~….~~~~

"CHUUUUUG! CHUUUUUUUG! CHUUUUUUG!"

Literally the first thing that I heard when I pulled up to Knuckles' house. Oh, Knuckles was the captain of the football team and the host of the party.

"Aammmyyyyy! Love, how are you!" That would be Rouge; she had just been dropped off at the same time I arrived. Poor thing wasn't old enough to drive on her own. Pity.

"Hey Rouge! I love your outfit! Soo cute!" It was a skintight pink sequin dress. Her boobs…wow. She did look gorgeous though, no lie!

"Yea, I know I know! I dressed extra special for tonight!" She was blushing. This girl just handed me the nails to her coffin.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain red echidna by the name of Knuckles?" A deeper blush. Damn, I'm good. Totally nailed her coffin shut. Then again, she gushes about him whenever Fiona wasn't around.

"Maybe. That's for me to know and you to find out! Gurl, I never complemented you! You look amazing! We gonna get drunk or what?" I swear, this girl looked so excited about this party that I couldn't help but hug her.

"You're too cute Rouge. Thanks! How about we go in, this is getting lame, standing outside and all," I told her as I let go of her.

As soon as we opened the door, the smell of alcohol came like a slap in the face. Shit, who bought all this alcohol? Must have been so expensive.

"AAa-aaaaa-aammmyyyyy! Shiiiiaaaatttt guuuurrlll, yyoouuuu sooo sooo sexy! I'lllll *hiccup* make you cooooommmmeee soooo hard!" Well then. Remember how I mentioned a guy named Jet who said weird things? Lo and behold, Jet the Hawk, world's best smooth talker.

"Go home Jet, you are drunk," and with that, I walked away from him, feeling really lame after using an Internet meme in actual conversation.

~~~~….~~~~

"TIIIIIIIITTTTTTSSSSSS!"

You know, going to a party and staying sober is really entertaining; you witness the most interesting of things!….except when the boobs come out. Being drunk, you forget them, but sober…not so much.

10pm…yup, the sluttiest ones of my group of friends were in their sluttiest. Mina was currently parading around with only a thong on. How did that girl never feel ashamed?

I felt ashamed from something I didn't even want to take part of….

But I digress.

Something felt odd the entire time so far. I finally realized what felt odd once I saw a spec of blue in the crowd. Sonic! I hadn't seen him until just that moment. My objective of avoiding him worked….or at least it did until then.

I thought I saw him in the background, but he magically appeared beside me within three seconds.

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I held my hand to my heart, almost having the literal shit scared out of me. The only person I've ever seen that fast was…..Shadow.

"I'm so sorry! And super speed!" his look was first apologetic but once he said super speed, it turned into a cocky one.

A really cute cocky face…

I actually got to see what he looked like up close. He had the most amazing lime green eyes…little flecks of forest green in them. When he talked, his voice was like velvet. He was a bit muscular, not too much, not too little, just right. His fur was a brilliant Royal Blue and….wow…he's…beautiful.

But I think I was freaking him out.

"Uhm, Amy? Hello?" Sonic started waving his hand in my face, "Mobius to Amy?"

"Oh, uh….sorry. Kinda zoned out there! And that's alright! No harm, no foul. So, uh, when did you get to the party?" Talk about embarrassing….zoning out on his beautiful fa-STOP IT AMY. Weird that he wasn't drunk, everyone and their mother was drunk at this party! Then again, I wasn't drunk and there weren't any mothers at this party.

"Oh, I've been here for a while. So—Oww! What the heck?" He started rubbing the back of his head. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged. I looked down on the floor to find a random quarter that wasn't there the last time I looked at the ground. And no, I did not smile when I looked down at the ground.

"Do you think that hit you?" I asked, pointing toward the quarter.

"Why would there be quarters flying around?"

"MIIIINNNAAAAAA TAKE MYYY MONNEEEYYYY!"

And this time, a nickel hit me square in the face.

"What. The. Hell" I was annoyed. Sonic gave a cute little smile…no, he gave a little smile. Not cute…nuh uh…maybe adorable :3 Great…now I'm emoticoning.

"YEEEAAAAAA THISSS PARRTTYYY IISSS OOFFFFF DDDAAAAA CHAIIINNNN"

This time, I just had to look around Sonic so I could see what was going on. He decided to turn around to get a view. Apparently Mina was dancing on the coffee table in her almost naked form from earlier. Jet was throwing coins at her. Seems legit.

Sonic turned back to me with a creeped out expression, "Are all the parties you guys have like this?"

I had to smile at his face. So damn cute!

"Well, I haven't seen coins being thrown before." That was true. I have seen beer bottles being chucked at others, but not coins. Anyways, I decided to clear my throat and give Sonic a warm welcome to make up for the weird night. "Welcome to Mobius High School! A school that prides itself on being the only Catholic school in Station Square." I gave out my hand for Sonic to shake, with the cheesiest grin on my face.

He took my hand and shook it and….and…wow. I've been in contact with guys before but…wow. I literally just froze and started staring at our hands.

"Uhh…Amy?" I looked up at Sonic questioningly, "It's…uh….getting kinda weird…" and with that, he looked down at me still holding his hand, long over the amount of time that strangers should be holding hands for.

I just gave him a dumb look and quickly took my hand back.

"Oh sorry! I jus—" luckily I got cut off, which was good since I had no explanation!

"Heeey, you're, you're the neeeeww booii riiight?" and with that, Fiona (the one who interrupted), grabbed Sonic's cheeks and started pulling them around. "Uncannnnnyyy! Tooooootally like my Scourrgeeey *hiccup* wouuurrgeyy!"

"Could you please take your hands off of me?"

That was where the downfall of the blue hedgehog named Sonic began. Being too abrupt with a massively drunk girl, the force that he used to take her hands off of him made her fall back.

Suffice it to say, this caused Fiona to start yelling at him, and accusing him of pushing her to the ground. Scourge, who was at the party, caught wind of it and ran over to us.

"Yo, dipshit! You got a problem with my girl? DO YOU EVEN LIFT, BRO?" drunk or not drunk, Scourge loved that meme.

"Excuse me, but I do lift. And I didn't do anything, she just fell back after touching my face!" Sonic got a little crinkle in his brows when he yelled at Scourge….so cute.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! FIONA WOULD NEVER TOUCH ANOTHER MAN!"

I had to roll my eyes at that, since the whole school knew about Fiona and Scourge's open relationship.

"YO YO YO YO, SCOURGE, WHAT'S GOING ON IN MAH HOUSE BROOO! BROFIST!" That was Knuckles. He was…interesting. Scourge brofisted Knuckles and pointed to Sonic.

"He knocked my bitch down! Let's knock him down!"

Uh oh…

And it began. Knuckles threw a punch at Sonic, but he quickly ducked down, as well as throwing his own punch and landing it square on Knuckles' jaw. Someone decided to yell out FIGHT and it got worse. Almost every guy at the party decided to join in, not even knowing what caused the thing, but knowing how stories spread, they would probably know some sort of twisted story in the morning.

I could tell that Sonic knew he was in over his head; his eyes were bulging out looking at the mob of men running in our general direction.

It then hit me; I was way too close to these guys to be able to get out of harms way in time. I think my worried face made that also known to Sonic. Before I knew it, I was picked up, placed by the front door, only to see a blue streak go down the street.

Shaking my head, I muttered to myself "Poor boy won't have a chance at this school."

"Heeey Rotoor, did you seee Aammy talk to herself?"

"Ii shur did, Elias!"

Note to self; stop talking out loud. Especially near drunks.

**BROFIST! That part cracked me up XD**

**I feel like I'm being mean to Sonic…but whatever, it's just a story :P**

**So…I have way over 300 views on this story and only 10 reviews? Sadface is sad! Come on, even if it's just a "Hi" or "This story can go suck my dick" I would gladly take any review! Flames are welcomed :)**

**I've started chapter 4, but I have a bunch of finals this week and one next week. I'll try to upload 4 soon, but it would mean I would have to sacrifice study time. After the 18****th****, I have no school until January 7****th**** so I will definitely be writing lots then :)**

**Speaking of 4…hehe, I can't wait for it to be finished. I have a brilliant idea for it that my friend and I came up with. I've written maybe a third of chapter 4. We also get to meet new people :D**

**Anyways, enough of that. Review my lovelies :) Internet cookies for all who do! (Well..unless you turn cookies off in your browser ;) )**

**Nickyyy~~~**


	4. Why was he in a sewer?

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, except for the ones I make up :P Also, some aspects of their personalities are mine!**

**Why **_**was**_** he in a sewer?**

Just as I predicted, some twisted story of what went down at the party started surfacing in the morning. I found it interesting that everyone was saying one story though, not a bunch of different ones. Anyways. So the story was that Sonic started hitting on Fiona, she rejected him and that caused Sonic to violently grab her and throw her to the ground. Drunk people have amazing ways of recording what really happened.  
Now here is where my conscience comes in; I know the true story, but I won't be telling it to anyone, which is making me feel really bad. It's just the way life works…I can't just go defending this new guy! My popularity would be non-existent if I did that. I did feel sorry for him, but….I'm hungry.

Haha, I'm a good topic changer :]

But speaking of hungry, it was Saturday morning, my parents were out doing their thing, and I WANT FOOD.

But not too much food.

Just as I was about to go down to the kitchen to find something to eat (a proper amount of it too of course!), I heard my phone go off, so I checked it on my way to the kitchen.

New Message – Bunnie

"**Oh my stars! I wish I never missed that party! Antoine wanted to go out, so I couldn't say no! Then I wake up in the morning to a bunch of texts about Sonic beating on Fiona! Amy, what went on? I never should have invited such a dangerous boy!"**

Ugh. Bunnie really thought that Sonic was dangerous? THIS IS ALL SO WRONG AND ALL HER FAULT BECAUSE SHE INVITED HIM! But I can't let her know…she would totally make me tell everyone the whole story…ugh. Life is hard.

"**It's okay that you weren't there. And I know you totally didn't mean for that! He was probably really drunk…**

Lies.

…**Luckily I wasn't near, so nothing happened to me."**

More lies.

And for some reason, my stomach felt really weird. Not a hungry weird…a…a...just a weird feeling. Hmm.

Bunnie texted me back, but I decided to ignore her since I just got to my kitchen.

Looking through my fridge, I found nothing. My pantry…nothing again.

"IT'S NO USE! I WANT FOOD AND THERE ISN'T ANY!"

"Yo Amy, who in the fuck are you talking to?"

Damn, I _really_ need to stop talking out loud.

The person who replied was my stupid older brother, Rob. He was a teal hedgehog with green eyes. He always wore a stupid brown hoodie, but never the same one. He had at least 30 different brown hoodies. He loved those darn things. As weird as this is, he is a bit handsome, but it makes sense because I am beautiful. Eww, I can't believe I said that about my brother, but it is the reason that he always brings random girls over. Think of him as Pauly D from Jersey Shore; hooks up with random girls and has a charismatic personality. Anyways. Oh, and he was 20.

"Shut up Rob, I'm hungry and there is nothing in this house. I'm going out for breakfast. Try not to miss me."

"My heart already yearns for my magnificent kin named Amy," and with that, he knelt down and reached over towards me. "Just kidding, don't let the door hit you on the way out. Looovee you baby sis!"

He was weird.

I just shook my head at him and went back up to my room to change into something comfy. I decided on black leggings, an oversized grey sweater with a hood and some flip flops. Because wearing flip flops with a sweater makes sense.

Down to my car I went. I put the key into the ignition and started backing out of the garage, until I noticed something; I had no clue on Mobius on where I was going to go.

While I was pondering about where I would like to consume some food, I got a text.

New Message – Unknown

"**Hey, so I guess you heard about what I did. Hopefully I don't scare you off with my violence! (;"**

After deciding that I should add Sonic to my contacts, I replied to him.

"**I was so scared! I thought that u were gonna go after me nxt!"**

New Message – Sonic

"**Haha, funny. Hey, so I know that we're the only two that know the real story, so you don't have to try to change everyone's mind. It can be our little secret, I don't mind (:"**

"**Rly? U sure?"**

New Message – Sonic

"**Yea! Everyone there was a drag, I defs wouldn't be friends with them. Well, except for you. You were the highlight of the night (:"**

O_O

^ The literal face I made when I read that text. Hmm…how to reply to that!

"**Awe! Thank u! U know, I'm going out to breakfast. Wanna join? :]"**

WHAT IN THE HELL DID I JUST SEND! FINGERS, WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME? He would never join me! I don't even know where I'm going to begin with. GAAAAAHHHH

New Message – Sonic

Oh boy….

"**If it doesn't hurt your reputation, sure! (; I know a great place we could go to!"**

He…accepted! How come this is the first time that I felt that someone would actually turn me down? I usually turn the boys down, not the boys turn me down.

"**Sure, what's it called?**

New Message – Sonic

"**It's just called Chucks. My uncle owns the place (:"**

"**Cool! I guess I'll see you there soon!"**

New Message – Sonic

"**Looking forward to it! (:"**

Okay three things. 1, I know where I'm going. 2, AAAAAAHHH I'M GOING TO HAVE BREAKFAST WITH SONIC! 3, my neighbor watering his lawn is looking at me weirdly because my car is shaking from all of my jumping around in my seat. Awks.

I looked up "Chucks" on my iPhone and set Siri to direct me to the place. By the way, I love fooling around with Siri. Soooo much fun! Anyways, I pulled out of my driveway and drove to Chucks.

~~~~…~~~~

How did I not know about this place before? Probably because it's in a part of town I've never been in. Funny that this place was only 15 minutes away from my house and I still haven't been to this part in town. Anyways.

Chucks was this cute little diner, like one of those 60s diners that always have amazing breakfasts. They're typical in movies or fanfictions. Shh, but I secretly love reading fanfics…the other cheerleaders would question this.

As I walked in, I was pleasantly surprised. The outside was all cute and retro, and the inside didn't disappoint! Sometimes places look cute on the outside and ugly on the inside, but no-ho-ho, not with this place! It was so clean and new looking despite the styles that it made me I feel as though I was in a brand new diner from that era. Looking around, I found Sonic sitting in a booth, waving at me.

Once I got to the booth, Sonic started chuckling.

"Do you like the place? Your face really makes it seem so."

"Yea, I've never seen anything like this in our city before! It's amazing! You said it was your uncle's?"

There was a cocky smirk on his face, "Yup! I have some cool connections, eh?"

And suddenly, my stomach let out an embarrassing call for food.

Another chuckle out of Sonic. "Is someone hungry?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am! What's good here?" I asked with a slight blush.

"Well, my uncle makes the most AMAZING chilidogs, but I would think that you wouldn't want those for breakfast." I shook my head and he continued, "Well, he also makes the most amazing breakfast sandwiches. My uncle also makes really good coffee, even better than Tim Hortons! (A/N Tim Hortons is a Canadian food place thingy. If you live in Canada and don't like Timmies, GTFO)." He had such a proud smile on his face. I guess beating Tim Hortons is an achievement to be proud of.

"Well, since it's better than Tim Hortons, sure! I'll have that!" Sonic smiled at me and I smiled back, once again getting a fluttery feeling.

I think I'm starting to figure out why.

And I don't know whether I should be happy about it or worried.

~~~~….~~~~

"You weren't kidding! This stuff was amazing!"

"I told you. So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Hmm, that was a good question. What was I going to do today…hah, probably play some Alex Kidd & All-Stars Racing Transformed on Xbox live with some random people. Lame.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a lazy day!" Don't want to sound like a nerd now.

"Cool cool." Sonic looked like he was trying to find his words for a second, when all of a sudden he blurted out "Doyouwannagoonawalkwithme?"

He blushed and so did I. I totally understood what he said, but just to make sure I asked him to repeat.

"I, uh, asked, uh, if you would want to go on a walk with me. Uh, we were having a lovely chat and I figured that, uh, the weather outside shouldn't be put to waste. Not like my uncle's place is a drag or anything, but uh, yea. So yea." Sonic looked really frazzled and it was so cute…I mean…it was so interesting...yea…

I gave him a reassuring look, which seemed to make him look less frazzled.

"Sure, why not! I need to stretch my legs out. Let's just make sure no one catches me hanging out with a violent man!" If only someone could have caught the violent man named Shadow….ugh, forget it Amy.

Sonic sighed a sigh that sounded as though he was glad that I accepted. He smiled at me, and I smiled back once again. We blushed though. This was getting weird, but not at the same time.

Speaking of weird but not, Sonic literally jumped out of the booth. He came over to my side and took my hand and helped me up.

Goosebumps. Goosebumps all the way up my arm.

Fireworks. Fireworks everywhere in my body.

I blushed and thanked him.

We grabbed our unfinished coffees and went on our merry way.

~~~~…~~~~

"Hahahhahhaha, oh my sides! They ache! They ache so much! Stop with the stories!" I had a hard time saying that due to all the laughing I had been doing. Sonic is quite the person to create a conversation. One second he's talking about how he once beat some fat plumber at his own job, the next he's talking about how he dressed up as a harem girl with his brother and actually managed to seduce someone. This boy has had such an eventful life!

I'm kinda jealous of him now. I haven't had such interesting things happen to me. Everything has been about parties and always being perfect. When I was little, my mom sent me to beauty pageants! They made me hate my life. But that lasted till I was 9. Ugh. I want this boy's life!

"Hey, I haven't even told you about the time my brother and I found our sister in the sewer system!"

"Wouldn't you have to be in the sewer system to find her there?"

"You know, that's a different story for a different day!"

More laughing from my end. Wow. I haven't actually had so much fun with someone in such a long time.

Speaking of long time, in between laughs, I took my iPhone out to check what the time was.

1:07pm

ONE O'SEVEN! I left my house not long after 10! Holy moly!

"Hey, what's with the shocked face?" I showed Sonic my phone. His eyes popped out. "Woah! I never thought that it has been that long already! Time sure flies by when you're having fun!"

I nodded. "I know. Hey, why don't we walk back to your Uncle's now? I should be getting home now and I kinda need my car to get there."

"No problem. You see, if you had super speed like me, you wouldn't need a car." He winked at me and had a cocky smirk on his face.

Gaaaaaah he was beautiful! SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL! NO MORE HIDING THIS, HE IS BEAUTIFUL.

How awkward would it have been if I had said that out loud…good thing I didn't!

Anyways.

I just pfted at him and we walked back in the direction of Chucks.

~~~~….~~~~

"Hehe, oh Knuckles! You are just the sweetest!"

"Rouge, of course I would be sweet for you! You're my gal!"

Sonic and I stopped walking when we heard that.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

Good thing we were near an alleyway, because that was our only way of hiding from the bat and echidna walking hand-in-hand towards us.

Wait. Hand-in-hand? ROUGE TOTALLY WENT FOR HIM AT THE PARTY! Atta girl! But anyways, we needed to hide, and Sonic totally knew that.

All of a sudden, I ended up with my back on the wall of the alley that we were near.

"I'm totally going to blow your mind once we get back to my house, Rouge. My parents are out. You can scream as loudly as you want, babe."

"Knuckles! Shh, what if someone hears us!"

The two passed by which left me with three questions 1. Why in the hell is Knuckles so weird and horny, 2. Why does my shirt feel wet and cold and 3. What the hell is touching the side of my boob!

I looked down to find that my coffee that had turned cold ended up all over my shirt in Sonic's quick attempt to hide us and well as to find one of Sonic's hands holding my side, but at the same time holding part of my boob. (A/N kind of as if he were trying to hold her under her arm pit and pinning her to the wall to be hidden, but ending up a bit lower and more in the boob area)

Well. This was…awkward.

I just kept looking at Sonic's hand.

"Ha, that was really clos—errm…Oh my God! I'm so sorry Amy! I shouldn't of rushed like that and—oh my God oh my God! I am really so sorry Amy!" Sonic quickly took his hand back and was mad blushing. Like, his muzzle turned so red that it could be mistaken to be part of Knuckles. Sonic just kept eyeing my shirt and apologizing.

I was a bit annoyed but…I kinda liked it for some reason. Weird.

"It's alright Sonic! It was just a mistake, I don't really mind! Definitely spiced up the day!" I gave him a big smile, and I meant it. I actually started giggling, "You could add this to your list of awesome stories! Like where you were in a sewer."

More giggling.

"Hey! You don't even know why I was in the sewer!" Sonic started laughing as well.

My God his laugh. It sounded amazing….It was as if I were in heaven when I heard his laugh!

We both just ended up laughing for a while. Some people walked by the alley and looked at us as if we were crazy. We probably did look crazy. Two teens in an alleyway laughing like nuts while the girl has a huge coffee stain on her sweater; definitely looks crazy.

"Okay okay, I feel bad, so how about you wear my sweater while we walk back? I'm wearing a shirt underneath, so it's no big!"

He offered me his sweater. If I could jump up and down right now, I would. I totally had this happen to me before but this…this felt different! Just like when he flirted with me…different.

"Uh, sure! Don't you have super speed though? You could just run me to my car if it's easier."

AMY, WHY WOULD YOU NOT TAKE UP THIS OFFER!? Stupid brain.

"Then I wouldn't be able to talk with you for as long! Here," and then he pulled off his sweater. The shirt he was wearing underneath got pulled up a bit and…and…Okay, I've seen some sexy abs before but….GAAAH HIS ABS WERE MAD SEXY! Awe, his shirt went back to its proper place. SADFACE IS EXTREMELY SAD!

Sonic handed me his sweater.

Wait…That meant I had to take my sweater off…and change…and…we were in an alley and…THE PERVERT!

No Amy, he's just being nice.

"Uh, so how am I supposed to put this on? Some pervert could watch me change."

He scratched the pack of his head and he put on a thinking face. Not literally, he didn't just go find some thinking face and attach it like Lisa Trevor. "How about you stand behind me and I face the entrance of the alley so that no one sees you?"

"Okay. Sounds good."

Hmm, this boy is so different from everyone else at school. Here I am changing my top behind him and he isn't trying to sneak a peek! All those other guys at school are such horndogs…so much so that…they force…to…ugh. Amy, stop. No more thinking about Shadow. But honestly, I've never met anyone like this before. I feel like I don't have to be perfect around him! He even spilt coffee on me for Christ's sake and we just laughed it off! If it were Elias or Scourge or Knuckles, they would have laughed at me, not with me! Hey, I'm starting to think in my head now! Good, I don't need anymore talking of my thoughts.

"You done Amy?"

"Yup!"

Sonic turned around and gave me a thumbs up. "Cool! Maybe you could be half as cool as me since you're wearing my sweater now!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Says the violent guy. Come on, it's almost 2."

"Alright alright! At least you didn't bring the sewer u—shit, forget I said anything."

~~~~…~~~~

"Thanks for the awesome day! I probably would have been at my house playing on Xbox live all day if you hadn't of asked if I wanted to join you for breakfast!"

Haha…if only Sonic knew how close he were to what I would have been doing.

"No problem! I would have been bored as well!"

I took out my car keys and unlocked my car.

"Ahem"

I turned to find Sonic with his arms stretched out and waiting for a hug. I smiled and accepted said hug.

He was so warm. And he smelled so good. And he held me just right…and…and…and…Wow, I really like this guy.

Hold up.

What did I just think?

Anyways.

We broke the hug up and I waved at him while getting into my car.

"Drive safe!"

"Thanks!"

And with that, I drove home.

~~~~…~~~~

First thing I did when I got home was park my car. Duh, what did you think, I was gonna let it roll out of the driveway?

After that, I made a beeline for my room. As soon as I was in there, I closed the door.

I then took a pillow and put it over my face.

Don't take this the wrong way, I'm only doing this so that no one hears me! I'm not doing anything to put myself in danger!

Then, I screamed into my pillow.

And what did I scream, you ask?

"I REALLY REALLY LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG *SQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE*"

There, I came out with it, even though I met the guy a day before.

I, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, was crushing on Sonic the Hedgehog.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

**OH MAH GURD I RUSHED TEH SHTORIE!**

**Lol no, I wanted Amy to know she liked him! I'm not making them date or anything in chapter 5. It's gonna take a while until anything major Sonamy happens! **

**And Knuckles is a weirdo XD**

**I wish Sonic characters were human…saying that Sonic has hot abs is the weirdest thing ever. He doesn't even wear pants in real life.**

**Btw, I LOVE playing Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed on Xbox live XP Haha, Alex Kidd…**

**Also, Sonic Underground, Sonic '06, Mario, and Resident Evil references! :P**

**The coffee spilling and boob idea was created by my friend, except I changed it a bit. Thank her for it.**

**I also have written 4 of my 5 finals, so yay! The final that I have to study for the most is the one I have left, and that one is going to be done on the 18****th****, so my next update will be soon after then, or maybe even on the 18****th**** if I come home and write a chapter up!**

**Also, THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS! You guys are way past cool! **

**Let's do it to it and get to reviewing this chapter, my lovelies! And flamers are once again welcomed.**

**Nickyyy~~~**


	5. Goooing Up!

**Too lazy for a disclaimer DX**

**MarioKirbySonicFan14, this one is for you ;)**

**Goooing up!**

November 2nd…the day that Sonic the Hedgehog first arrived at our school.

November 3rd…the day I realized that I liked him even though I had only met him the day before.

Today…December 21st, apparently the end of the world. It's also the day that Rouge is having her 16th birthday party. It's a themed party as well; 80's workout wear.

But you probably are wondering what has happened between the 3rd and today…Not that much. Rouge and Knuckles are still dating, Mina found a boyfriend named Ash (somehow he made Mina act normal; she now wears pants and doesn't embarrass herself at parties!), Sally dated some monkey named Khan but they broke up, Bunnie was still with Antoine, and Fiona and Scourge were still weird people! Oh, and Nicole was still with whoever it was back from where she was from.

Sonic and I. Uh, not that much has really happened in that time. We decided to have breakfast at Chucks every Saturday…and we text each other all the time. We even game with each other on Xbox live now…and Sonic has been to my house (when my parents weren't home of course. Rob could care less). I still like him though. Nothing changed about that. I'm not sure about him though. Well…there was this one Saturday…

**Le epic flashback :P**

I had been in a funk for a couple days that week and started going back to my normal, unhealthy self. I hadn't eaten for 5 days, excluding one granola bar and some water every day.

When I saw Sonic with his stupid grin in "our" booth that morning…my funk was gone. He missed our Home Ec. class on Friday because he had a dentist's appointment, so I hadn't seen him since the Saturday before. I loved that stupid smile; he always flashed me a quick one in Home Ec. when no one was looking, since we didn't want anyone finding out that we were friends.

Oh yea, so he's pretty much the lowest of the low at our school now, as per us popular kids. Sonic, as he said before, doesn't mind and he even has some friends in our grade that I've never even heard of until he told me about them. The first two weeks after the party, Knuckles and the rest of the football team (Scourge included) kept trying to gang up on Sonic and tear him a new one, but Sonic always came out on top…I wonder what that would feel like… O_O WAIT…what? Never mind.

O_O

O_o

._.

Anyways, I sat down, feeling sort of dizzy. It was normal for me if I hadn't eaten for a while.

"Hey Ames!" (That was Sonic's nickname for me. I absolutely loved it), "how's it crackin?"  
"Crackin? Really?" Sonic shrugged and gave me another adorable smile, so I continued, "I'm fine! Chillin like a villain! DON'T SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME, YOU STARTED IT!" I glared at Sonic and he stopped. "So how was your dentist's appointment?"

"Went pretty well, but apparently I had a really big cavity! Dentist told me I should stay away from sweet things but I told him no can do!"

"Why would you tell your dentist no?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from something as sweet as you."

Sonic had a horrible blush on his face. That line was so practiced! And so corny. I…I…lo…

And just like in Home Ec., I fainted.

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't in our booth anymore. It didn't feel as though I were laying on something; more so laying on _someone_. I opened my eyes a crack to find arms cradling me. I…So…Sonic was holding me! He was so warm and…*insert Me Gusta meme face thingy*

I stirred a bit because my arm decided to go numb, and that got Sonic's attention.

"Hey there, Fainting Beauty." He gave me another one of those smiles I adore, except his eyes were laced with worry.

I squinted my eyes at him, but then gave him a smile back.

"I'm sorry, that's twice that I've fainted around you. I must be creeping you out."

"Well, I might not be creeped out if I actually knew why you were randomly fainting. Your friend Bunnie told me it was normal. What did she mean by normal?" Not only were his eyes worrisome, now his whole facial expression was worried. It was…cute…Then again, everything he does is cute to me.

It was then that I decided to tell Sonic about my issues, par the drama with Shadow. The whole time I explained it, Sonic's face was emotionless. Towards the end…I can't even explain what it looked like. His face was worried but his eyes…they…they looked sort of…protective? No, that's not the right word, but something along those lines, sort of like it was his fault or something that I've been suffering.

Once I finished (still being cradled in Sonic's arms), he lifted me up and placed me on his lap facing him.

We were sitting on a couch that was in his Uncle's office, by the way. Anyways.

I was pretty much straddling his lap, which, may I say, made me feel emotions that I haven't felt before. Our faces were really close for that moment, and we were just looking into each other's eyes. Sonic was looking into mine really intently, as if trying to scan what was going on in my head. He then pulled me into a hug, which I gladly accepted. We stayed like that for a while, until Sonic said we should probably do some fun things, to which I agreed.

The rest of that day was spent doing normal things; eating, talking, playing some Xbox at my house, but Sonic didn't seem to be completely satisfied. His eyes had some sort of emotion to them, but I couldn't tell what.

**Le end of epic flashback :(**

To this day, I still can't believe I told him that. We had known each other for 5 weeks at that point. All the other girls found out about my problem waaaay after I knew about it and we had been friends for years. How was it that I was so comfortable and trusting with him? I mean, we're just friends…well I'm crushing on him, but still! Ugh. But yea. He's been so awesome about it…Always asking me if I'm taking care of myself…so much more than the other girls do..well Bunnie and Sally sometimes do. The rest don't, or at least they do so to the point where I don't even remember. But I'm sure they don't.

Anyways.

I had my outfit all prepared for Rouge's party. It was a hot pink 80's aerobic bodysuit, you know, with the extremely weird cut at the bottom making lots of your butt show. It had an awkward v-necky thing as well as a white belt at the bottom of the v-neck, which hugged my waist. My quills were pulled back in a high pony tail and I had a white sweat-band on my head as well as some sweat-bands on my wrists. I put on some old white tennis shoes as well as a pair of white leg warmers.

I feel so bare in this outfit…this bodysuit is showing off my body like it's no body's business and I don't feel like wearing leggings.

Whatever, I can honestly say I love my outfit anyways, so I'll stick with it.

Hmm…I took out my iPhone and checked the time…about an hour till I had to leave.

Cheer practice had been cancelled all week so I was really stiff. I decided that I would do some stretching to kill the time.

I plugged my iPhone into the sound system in my workout room and decided to play "When Can I See You Again?" by Owl City. It was from one of my favorite movies; Wreck-It Ralph. I'm probably biased though, since my favorite video game character made a speaking cameo in the movie! Go Alex Kidd!

Anyways.

**Sonic P.O.V***

"Hey Sonic! I just bought a Virtual Boy off of someone on Kijiji! Wanna come over and try this thing out?" said the eager voice of my best friend Tails.

"Weren't those things considered pieces of shit?"

"Yea, a piece of shit that cost me 5 bucks and helps add to my collection. Just get your blue butt over here. I'll make it worth your while."

"Worth my while?"

"Chili dogs, Sonic. I will make you chili dogs."

"I do love chili dogs. Alright, I'll be there in 5."

"That's pretty slow for you. See ya!" *click*

I put my phone back into my pocket and grabbed my jacket from the closet, not before checking if I had any texts from Amy, which there were none of.

Amy was such a dynamite gal. She had this adorable giggle, beautiful green eyes, a killer smile…She took my breath away. Honestly such a shame that she had those problems. I wish I could do something that would take her problems away…

Wow, I can't believe I even thought that. I'm no hero like that, haha kidding! I'm too awesome not to be a hero. There probably is an alternate dimension where I am a hero.

That would be way past cool.

I went outside and started running towards my little bro's house.

Even though I just moved here, I've known Tails since we were in diapers. Tails is a fox with two tails, hence why people call him Tails; his real name is Miles. He lived in Central City with me and moved here to Station Square about 5 years ago. Now I'm here and our friendship is just as strong as it was before! Not that it wasn't as strong when he was gone. That's why I call him my little bro; well, also because he has no siblings and he's 7 months younger than me.

Thanks to Tails, I have a bunch of friends who way cooler than any of the creeps Amy hangs with. There's a rabbit named Cream who scares me at times, a cat named Blaze who also scares me, a silver hedgehog who, wait for it, is named Silver (how original) who is downright the stupidest yet most amazing guy ever (no homo), a chameleon named Espio who always has ninja stars on him (I wouldn't piss him off), an annoying yet loveable bee named Charmy (no homo once again), and an echidna named Tikal. She was Knuckles' sister…he actually had no problems with me hanging with her…since he had no clue I even hung out with her. He's an idiot.

So that's my friends out of the way!

But what_ was_ in my way was Amy's house. She lived in the same neighbourhood as Tails did and her house was also in between my house and his, so I got to pass by it.

When I got near it, I heard some loud Owl City music playing so I decided to stop and…not spy. I was…uh…investigating. Yea, because that sounds better than saying I was spying.

I determined that the music was most likely coming from her workout room (because her house is so cool and has a workout room) so I went to where a window in the workout room was. Good thing I knew where that was; go to the garden, main floor.

Because that ain't creepy at all.

Once I looked into the window…I…I…woow.

Amy…was…she…stretching…in…bending over and…dat ass.

All of a sudden _something_ happened, and I knew that I didn't have to look down to figure out what _it_ was.

"Shit shit shit! Not now!" I muttered to myself. I had to get to Tails' place soon, how the hell would I get rid of this thing?!

Think of…Manic in a bikini, uh no, Eggman in a biki—don't even go there, but _that_ would work! Uhm, Mom in a….that's low, man…uh...dead puppies, I DON'T KNOW! Just not Amy…

And with that, I stupidly looked back to the window, only to see Amy..doing…oh my God. That is…amazing. I don't even…(A/N she was doing a needle stretch, we do them in dance, but they're not only stretches, they're actual moves. You do the splits with one foot on the floor and the other goes straight up. So Sonic literally got a facefull of Amy crotch but not really :P)

That didn't help my situation at all. I guess I would just have to run to Tails' and try to hide it. Like I would be able to do that.

Running to his house was a pain in the ass. After ringing the doorbell, I decided to put my hands in the pockets of my jeans to try to cover it up somehow, and it kinda worked since I decided on thinking about *shudder* Eggman in a bikini.

"Heya Sonic!" It was Silver who answered the door. I guess Tails invited him as well.

I tried to give him my normal smile, but I could tell that he didn't buy it. Silver started looking me up and down until he smiled and started laughing like a crazy man.

"Haha! Is there something in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?"

I growled at him. "Shut the hell up Silver."

"I guess Tails interrupted you then! Just go up to the bathroom and finish what you were doing, big boy!"

"I swear, I will pound you!"

"SO YOU WERE EXCITED TO SEE ME!"

"SILVER!"

"Okay okay, jokes aside, why in the flippety flack are you like that?"

I rolled my eyes at the flippety flack line. "Just forget it."

I walked into Tails' house since that conversation pretty much made me feel decent once again.

"What took you so long to come here, Sonic? You're normally much faster," said Tails once I walked into his "man" cave, which consisted of a vast amount of classic and modern video game consoles as well as games. He was a collector.

Silver chuckled at the way Tails worded his sentence and I just shot a glare at him, which shut the silver hedgie up.

"Oh, my mom wanted me to finish up some things."

"BAHAHA YOUR MOM WANTED YOU TO FINISH UP!" Silver was on the floor laughing and rolling.

Tails just looked over at me with a questioning face and I just shrugged.

Welp, this Friday night is turning out to be quite interesting.

**The writer's block is strong with this one. I usually write a chapter in like, 2 or 3 hours but this one took a day and half. I knew what I wanted to do with it, but the words wouldn't come out properly! Funny how I had school and could write endlessly but now that I have no more school (whee) I can't write :/**

**I also wanted to have the party scene in this chapter, but I decided to leave that for 6. Sonic is doing some foreshadowing with the last line there, pplz.**

**Also, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IN CHAPTER 6…like for rlz, ya her?**

**Thank you for the 80's outfit idea MarioKirbySonicFan14. I love it :3**

**That said, YOU CAN REQUEST THINGS MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE THEM!**

**Also, Wreck-It Ralph references woo! I'm such a dynamite gal XD (dynamite gal, **dynamite gal**, GET OUT X'D)**

**Also x2, I crack myself up with the Alex Kidd. Since he was the mascot before Sonic, I'm making everything Sonic in our world Alex Kidd in their world. So I do love Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed and Wreck-It Ralph. **

**Btw, anyone who has the game and Xbox live, send me a PM with your gamertag! I like racing against real people.**

**Also x3, Silver! He's my fave character so far :P**

**So, my lovelies, get a-reviewin'! (I wanted to say a-brewin'…sounds cooler)**

**Flames invited :D (Also, I have over 800 views, I would really like to have more peoples' opinions! [Not that I don't love my current reviewers/followers/favoriters])**

**Nickyyy~~~**

**PS, I don't think the world ending on the 21****st**** is true, considering it's way past the time that it should have already ended ;P**


	6. Why?

**Disclaimer: Not my characters (except for OCs), some of their personalities have been altered (some? Hah. Lots.)**

**Why?**

"I am stuffed," I exclaimed, laying lazily on Tails' couch and holding my stomach. I had at least 20 chili dogs, no lie. Not only do I love them, Tails can really make amazing chili dogs. I love that kid.

"Yea, stuffed with bad gases. Don't talk, your breath stinks, big boy." Silver gave me an annoyed look and waved his right hand in front of his nose.

"What's up with you calling Sonic 'big boy' all night, Silver?"

Silver looked at Tails, then looked at me, went back to looking at Tails, then back to me. He started laughing and waved Tails off since he couldn't answer due to all of his laughing.

I wonder about him.

"Oookay then," Tails looked at Silver with an O_o expression and then looked at me, "So the Virtual Boy was a pain. Sorry to waste your guys' Friday night."

"No problem, lil' bro! Hanging with you guys is enough to make a fun night, so it wasn't a waste!"

All of a sudden there was a really loud gasp. Tails and I looked over at Silver who had his jaw on the ground, almost literally.

"GUYS, GUYS, I GOT A TEXT!"

Tails and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Gee Silver, I guess you're not too familiar with this 'technology' thing."

Silver gave me a silly look and flapped the arm that was holding his phone.

"No, no, Blaze sent me a text! It was a picture message, from the party that she's at! You know, the party that the girl our big, blue friend is crushing on is at."

He gave me a sly gaze and I glared back at him. My cheeks also heated up a bit. This hedgehog is annoying me tonight.

"I'm not crushing on her. I just find her to be a very good-looking female with a dynamite personality." Tails giggled and Silver just rolled his eyes and continued giving me that sly gaze. I cleared my throat and continued, "Anyways, what's with this picture?"

"It's pretty interesting if I may say so. Blaze said that all the cheerleaders decided to take a picture in poses that were given to them by the football team. Man, Blaze might be a loser like us, but it's lucky that her brother is the lead quarterback and invites her to everything! What would we do without these amazing moments? Here, catch!" Silver threw his phone towards Tails, who, deciding to be a show off, caught it with one of his tails.

"Oh my. Well…this picture is, uh, interesting to say the least. Something is missing though."

"Here, let me see it."

Tails chucked the phone towards me and I took a look.

…

…

Wow. Those football guys really have an interesting imagination. Those girls were in some sort of sexual pretzel or something. Talk about awkward. Hmm, it did seem like something was missing.

Tails and Silver sat on either side of me and looked at the picture.

"I know what's missing!" Tails and I looked at Silver and he continued, "I don't see lover lady in there."

Silver was right. Everyone from the team was there except for Amy.

Wait…lover lady?

Ugh.

"Wait, what time is it?"  
"Sonic, it says the time right there on the top of my phone. You have the same phone as me, what's wrong with you?"

"Well sorry. Anyways, Amy told me she would be leaving at 12, so that's probably why she isn't in the picture. It's about 12:30 so it makes sense. How about I text her and make sure?"  
"Alright bro! In the mean time, would anyone like some snacks?"

"Can I have some cocoa puffs?"

Tails and I gave Silver a weird look and he just shrugged.

"I like my cocoa puffs is all! They're so cocoa-ey and puffy!"

Tails chuckled and got up to go towards his kitchen whereas I took my phone out and texted Amy.

"**Hey Ames! How was the party? Anything cool happen? Sonic xo"**

"Oooh! Kiss and hug! Ooh la la!"

"Silver, shut up. And don't read my texts! We always do that, nothing else to it."

"Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree, K-I-S—"

I got up off of the couch at that point and went to the kitchen to join Tails, leaving Silver alone.

"How rude! Oh well, lets go see if Tails has any cocoa puffs!"

***Amy P.O.V***

BZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZT

"Ugh, why is my phone buzzing so early on a Saturday morning," I thought to myself.

I sat up in my bed, which didn't feel quite the same, and yawned. After rubbing my eyes, I finally opened them.

Uhm…

This…this wasn't my room.

It looked like one of Rouge's guest rooms. I looked around to find red plastic cups all over the floor and…and…

No.

No.

No.

I found…my costume from last night…on the floor.

Instinctively, I hid under the covers, trying to cover up myself from no one in particular.

After the initial shock had left me, I started feeling pains all over me, more so in my lady bits.

"No, this…this couldn't of happened again. No..just, no!" I muttered to myself.

Tears started falling from my eyes as that one night played over in my head. How weak I was, how strong Shadow was. The pain. My God, the pain. The pain I experienced the day after is the exact pain that I'm feeling right now.

How did this happen?

I thought that…

I held my head in my hands and kept on crying.

How was it that I couldn't remember anything that happened? The last thing I remember is Sally coming over to me. She said she was getting a drink and asked if I wanted one. She knew I didn't want anything alcoholic and brought me back a small glass of orange juice since I was leaving in about 10 minutes. Then after that, I remember looking at my iPhone. It read 12:00am, the time I had to leave. I remember walking towards my car but…everything else was a blur.

No. How the hell did this happen. I…I…

I…no…

Why me?

Why?

Why will these questions never be answered?

Who?

BZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZT

Something lit up the covers and I realized my iPhone was with me under them. I found it and realized I had a bunch of texts, missed calls and voicemails.

99% of the voicemails were from my mom asking where I was and the most recent one was from Sonic asking what the hell happened to me.

Sonic.

My God.

What if he finds out?

He would never want someone like me. So dirty and used…Only good for…ugh.

No, I won't tell him. He doesn't need to know. My diet issues were all he needs to know.

I then checked my texts. There were some from my brother who was texting on behalf of my mother, and the rest were from Sonic.

No one else…

No one asking if I got home safe…

Bunnie usually does…Same with Sally…

The first texts were Sonic asking how the party was, but then they gradually started to seem like he was worrying.

BZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZT

New Message – Sonic

I looked at the notification and a small smile made its way onto my face, even after what I had just realized partook last night.

"**Amy, you're really worrying me. You didn't answer this morning and we're usually finishing breakfast by this time. Please, text or call me back as soon as you get this."**

I looked at the time….it was almost noon.

Everyone else who stayed was probably still sleeping, excluding Rouge's parents.

I got out from under the covers and quickly put on my costume, wincing from the pains of moving.

How…how did I let this happen again? I can't…no…I…I just can't believe this.

I went over to the door and opened it. As I tried to walk amongst the random people sleeping on the floor, I ran into Rouge.

Damn it, I thought she would be sleeping and that I would be able to get out quickly.

"Oh, hey Amy! So how was the party? I don't even remember the last bit of it, I was so wasted! I'm making up for it though, my head is killing me! Thanks for the amazing present by the way! I love it!" Rouge showed me her wrist. She was sporting the rose gold bracelet that I got her.

Maybe…she knows how I forgot what happened? I…ugh.

"Yea, it was fun. Rouge, how did I end up in that room? I don't remember anything and I only drank plain juice. I was supposed to go home." My voice was a bit harsh when I said that. Rouge's expression sort of became insulted or something. Not that I care. I want to know what happened to me.

"Oh, you fainted! You know, your normal self! You sort of started waking up, but I stayed in the room with you and just told you to go to sleep when you did. Yea." Her expression was now sort of nervous and she refused to keep eye contact with me. Strange.

Strange that I would faint like that…I had been eating normally…

I just want to go home now, actually. I'll figure everything out later…once…I can clean up.

"Alright. Well I've got to go home now. Glad you liked the gift! See you after the holidays." I forced a smile and Rouge looked like she escaped a bullet or something.

"Bye Amy!"

~~~~….~~~~

Good, no one damaged my car or anything. It was still sitting here on the road in front of Rouge's house.

Once I sat down in the drivers seat, which was sort of painful to do, I took my phone out and texted Sonic. I didn't want him worrying anymore.

"**Sorry, I fell asleep at Rouge's! No biggie! So sorry about breakfast though."**

Ugh.

Now to get home and explain this to my parents.

And to go cry into my pillow.

And to go hate myself.

And…to want Sonic to comfort me.

***Unknown P.O.V at an unknown time and place***

"I'm so glad that you're totally into this plan."  
"Why not? I get to have fun while you get to have whatever it is you want."

"Well whatever. Just keep doing what you're doing. I hate what that bitch stands for."

"Gurls, this is plain mean! Ah know Ah was into this, but come on!"

"Okay, fine. So maybe we won't do exactly that. That would ruin other peoples' lives and not hers, so we won't go that far."

"Thank yah!"

"So I don't need to do that then? Good. Kind of wasn't up for that responsibility. I'll still do what needs to be done other than that plan."

"Okay good. Well, the next time will probably be in a couple months, at most 4 months. But don't be so evil about it."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good. Okay, good meeting guys! See ya later."

"Bye!"

"Sayonara!"

"That was lame."

"Well whatever."

"Kay bye, yah two are lame. Go get a room, so much sexual tension between yah two."

"Hmph, yea right."

"Eww. Okay I'm honestly leaving for reals. And I have a boyfriend so whatever."

"Okay, can you guys leave my house?"  
"Sure, bye!"

**Door shuts**

"Finally. Bitch will understand me and she will be like us."

**Short chapter is short. **

**Man. I would like to say that I have no motivation to write this story so I could have some reason to explain why I don't feel like writing, but I do! I'm just so lazy and don't feel like writing all this stuff down…I have the ideas but…gah! And this chapter was supposed to be so different and what not but I wanted to get it over with and have it done.**

**It brought back so many memories about…stuff…from my past. Grr. **

**Anyways O_O**

**Who were those unknown people! :O Lol that part sucks so bad, but I just wanted dialogue. Fyi, there were 4 people in that conversation and one person is pretty obvious…**

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas (and merry whatever to those who don't celebrate it)! **

**This chapter defs wasn't something very merry XD**

**I originally wanted to post this much sooner and have 7 be Christmasish but my laziness won't make that happen, unless I write up another chapter quickly since it's still sort of Christmas season. But whatever.**

**You can even tell that my A/N isn't as cheery as the rest. I'm being too serious. Oh well!**

**Reviews made me smile :) **

**So my lovelies, time to review again! **

**Send in ideas if you have any (even if it's peanut butter sandwich or brown socks or something :P)**

**Until next chapter!**

**Nickyyy~~~**


	7. Awkwaaard

**Disclaimer: Characters owned by Archie and Sega, personalities mine.**

**Awkwaaard**

Christmas Day. Four days after…after…after Rouge's party.

My parents asked what happened to me and I just told them the story Rouge had told me. They believed it and went on with their lives. No questions asked…

Rob thought I hooked up with someone and gave me a thumbs up…

If only he knew how much his gesture hurt me…

I felt better by now, physically, but definitely not mentally.

How could I let this happen again?

Ugh…Amy. Stop thinking about it. It won't help. No. Just. Stop.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror that took up part of a wall in my room.

My eyes had no luster in them; they were so flat and tired looking. At least the redness from my crying earlier this morning was gone. I had some thick eyeliner design going on as well as a thick coat of mascara. My quills were straightened with a slight curl right at the tip of them. I was wearing black leggings and a sparkly red one-armed tunic with a green belt. I felt like being in the Christmas spirit so that I could forget my problems.

It was working…kinda.

I quickly put on some sparkle lip-gloss and left my room to go down to the living room. My family was just going to have a small little get together, no other relatives or friends coming over. Such a thing was a rare occurrence.

Once I sat down on my couch, I looked at the Christmas tree that was near the fireplace. It was so beautifully decorated. Memories of when I was younger started flooding my head. My dad would always lift me up so I could put the star on top of the tree. I would help with putting ornaments on and Rob would purposely take off the ornaments I put on. Once we actually managed to finish the tree, we would all sit by the fireplace and drink hot cocoa with marshmallows. Once midnight hit, my parents would send Rob and I to our rooms.

And Christmas morning…my goodness. I would always wake up and immediately run over to the tree to open the presents that Santa got me…that was until the year there were no presents…

My parents decided to tell me that there was no such thing as Santa on that Christmas day…why would they choose Christmas? My heart literally broke. Yea, I got presents after that but…it just wasn't the same.

Then after that…my parents started working or going out a lot. That's why they're rarely in the house. This is the first Christmas that Rob and I are spending with them in 3 years. We usually went to our granny's house where a lot of our family was.

To tell you the truth…I was a bit excited. But not…

Mom will probably ask me about the party again, dad will ask about boys at the party and Rob will just be his plain annoying self.

But I'm still a bit excited. The last time we ate as a family was probably my 16th birthday, which was in May…

I really missed my parents at times…but those times that they actually are around…like I said before, my mom asks about boys and gushes about them and my dad threatens to take his shotgun out…

Oh whatever.

I decided to watch some TV. I searched the guide and noticed that 'Alex Underground' was having a marathon, so I decided to watch it. I love Alex Underground, even though the singing in it is so cheesy! And they made Alex Kidd a triplet! Talk about weird!

"Yo sis, mom and dad just told me that there's going to be a rain check on Christmas dinner." I turned around since Rob was standing behind the couch and gave him a confused look to which he continued, "Apparently mom got a last minute invite from her boss to some Christmas party and they left. Don't worry, I'm fucking pissed off as well."

I just kept looking at Rob with a look of disbelief.

How could our parents do this to us? How is a Christmas party with co-workers more important than your own children?

"Fucking assholes."

"Hah, I agree."  
Oops. I meant to keep that in my head…well whatever. They were assholes for doing this…Ugh.

"Honestly. Ever since mom got that new job years ago, we haven't had real holidays. I was so fucking looking forward for tonight, but fuck. No. Nothing good can ever fucking happen to me."

Rob nodded his head and then gave me a smile. "Well, how about a brother-sister Christmas? A truce perhaps? I won't be so charming and you won't be irritating?"

I lifted my eyebrows and scoffed.

"Haa haa. How about you switch it around? I'm charming and you're irritating?"

Rob just smirked. "Okay fine. How about we go to the restaurant? Mom said she left the reservation and that our gifts are in their room on the bed."

I nodded and got up.

So much for Christmas with my parents.

~~~~….~~~~

"Daaaayum, that waiter was fucking stupid. Asking if we were on a date. Fucking gross. You're cool and all sis, but I wouldn't date you!" Rob started laughing while we were walking back to his car from the restaurant.

"Well it's not his fault! Not like we look similar! Maybe our eyes!" I joined his laughter.

Wow this felt good. I haven't had a good time with my brother for a while now.

Once we got to his car and started going home we started talking about past Christmas' and our old traditions. The conversation started getting really sad and we ended up stopping the conversation when we were about halfway home. I looked over at Rob and I noticed how sad he looked. Guess I wasn't the only one who missed the past.

I decided to look out my window and just sighed.

We were driving through our neighborhood now. So many houses had Christmas lights up. There were so many cars parked in some driveways due to the guests who were over. I could see some people through the windows and they looked so happy.

Rob then turned into our driveway and all I saw was dark. No Christmas lights hung up, no cheer, no family. Just us two. The Christmas tree I was talking about earlier was just set up by my parents. They did it quickly one day while I was at school. No family work there…

Seeing my empty house…just…ugh. I started to get tears in my eyes.

It was as though I had no family, apart from Rob tonight.

We got out of his car and he looked over at me, with a sad face again. Before I even knew what I was doing, I ran over to him and gave him a really tight hug, to which he hugged back.

I don't remember the last time I hugged him out of free will. This was nice though.

"Merry Christmas Amy. I love you, no matter how annoying you are."

"I love you too Rob. Merry Christmas." I squeezed him a bit tighter and then we let each other go.

"I swear, you tell anyone about this, and I will go cut the cord on your straightener or tell them you play Xbox or something of the like." Rob gave me a stern look and a finger waggle with his right hand.

I just chuckled and walked into the house, headed for my parents' room.

There was a box wrapped in pink paper and another wrapped in teal paper…how imaginative of my parents...

I took my present and went into my room. After sitting down on my bed, I just tore off the wrapping paper to find a brown box. I opened the box to find…oh my…it was beautiful!...I couldn't deserve something so….so…wow!

Inside the box was a gold necklace with a pendant that had gold rose petals wrapped around a huge rose pink tourmaline gem.

Holy fucking shit….how expensive was this? It was so beautiful…What did I even do to deserve something like this?

Or were my parents just paying me off for another missed Christmas...no…this would have had to be planned in advance…it looked custom.

I wish I could say thank you to my parents' faces…not to the air.

Another set of tears came to my eyes and I sighed, looking at the beautiful necklace.

Interrupting my thoughts was the buzzing of my iPhone.

New Message – Sonic

"**How was your Christmas?"**

"**It was pretty much boring! How about yours?"**

New Message – Sonic

"**Alright. Have any guests?"**

"**Nope! What about you?"**

New Message – Sonic

"**No. I gotta go. Bye."**

"**Talk to you later! :)"**

That was really weird of Sonic…he's never been so abrupt. And no hi or anything…

What's his deal?

***Sonic P.O.V.***

"Manic! For goodness sakes, there is no little man in the oven!"

"But Sonia, I swear I saw him!"

Ah, Christmas at the Hedgehog family home was always interesting. My brother and sister always got into some weird arguments, my mom always cooked up a storm, and I just chilled in front of the TV watching lame shows.

We had already finished dinner, which was amazing may I add! My mom was an amazing cook.

Sonia was sitting with Manic on our couch and I was sitting in a recliner. Our mom went to go get the camera.

Sonia was my younger sister by a year. She has pink and "eggplant" quills, but I would just say pink and purple. Manic is a green dude with two piercings in his left ear. He's got some mad crazy messy quills going on. He's 2 years younger than me.

My mom was just poppin' us out in a row…that's awkward.

"Maaaaaaa! Sonia is making fun of me!"

"What are you? Five?"

I just chuckled and continued watching some weird rendition of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Those other reindeer are such assholes to Rudolph! If Santa left him behind all but that one stormy night, that means he was in on this cruelty! Some Santa…

"Sonia, leave Manic alone. You know he's special." My mom winked at Sonia who then stuck her tongue out at Manic.

"Now who's five?"

Sonia looked over at me and stuck her tongue out just like she did to Manic. Manic just chuckled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright kids, time for the family photo! Sonic, go sit beside Sonia!"

All three of us sighed. This was a family tradition. Every year we would take a family photo wearing ridiculous sweaters, but we weren't wearing matching sweaters this year! Our mom just thought we should color coordinate; Ma and Sonia were wearing red and Manic and I wore green.

Our mom set up the camera to take an automatic picture and quickly ran over and sat between Sonia and Manic.

FLASH

"Ooh! I just can't wait to see what it looks like." Ma walked over with a smile and checked the camera. That smile quickly faded for a second, and then came back. "Simply beautiful kids! I can't wait to get it developed!"

My siblings and I all looked at each other knowingly. We knew why Ma had lost her smile, and that also made us feel less cheery. But that's a story for another day.

"Well, I guess it's time for presents! But first, would any of you like a sugar cookie?"

Presents…I FORGOT! I had a present for Tails but I forgot to give it to him! I could quickly run it over to his house.

"Mom, I forgot to give Tails his present! Do you mind if I jog over there and give it to him?"

"Alright Sonic. Be quick!"

I got up from the couch and made my way out of the room.  
"Ma, what about those sugar cookies?"

"Manic, you need to stop eating!"

"Why Sonia, so you can have more for yourself?"  
"Of course not! You would just eat them all and not leave any for anyone else."

"Like you?"

"MANIC!"

I just chuckled, quickly got the present from my room and ran over to Tails'.

~~~~….~~~~

"Thanks Sonic! I knew you wouldn't totally forget!" the younger fox said with a smirk.

"So you realized that I forgot, yet you didn't say anything?"

"Duh! But anyways, thank you! I gotta go, my parents started getting tipsy with the rest of my family, so who knows what could happen!"

I smiled and gave my lil' bro a thumbs up. "No problem! See ya!"

And with that, Tails smiled back and closed the door.

I started jogging back when on my way I noticed a car parked in Amy's drive way. Wasn't there on my way here.

I'm not creeping her…I just noticed since she's on the way over, okay!

I stopped running and noticed that Amy was there with some other hedgehog. Luckily she has a huge tree in her front yard, so I hid behind it.

Definitely not creeping her.

"Merry Christmas Amy. I love you—"

Wait…what?

I peeked around the tree trunk to see Amy hugging that hedgehog.

"I love you too Rob. Merry Christmas."

I saw her hug him a bit tighter…

I suddenly ran off, not wanting to hear anything more. My heart…my heart felt so hurt all of a sudden. I ran home as fast as I could, not wanting to even think about how she…loves…that guy.

As soon as I got to my front door, I stopped. No, you're over thinking this Sonic. Maybe she just was saying that. Or…you don't even love her or anything! Sure, she's a dynamite gal and we're good friends but she would never like you…Or…maybe I should give her a chance to explain or…no that would mean she would realize I spied…or or…

Ugh.

I took out my phone and texted her.

"**How was your Christmas?"**

She's probably too busy to reply…ugh Sonic you—

BZZZZT

Hmm, fast reply.

New Message – Ames

"**It was pretty much boring! How about yours?"**

Boring, eh?

"**Alright. Have any guests?"**

This will definitely let me know she's lying…Or maybe he's not a guest. Or maybe she's sneaking him in and she doesn't want anyone to know, or...

New Message – Ames

"**Nope! What about you?"**

"**No. I gotta go. Bye."**

Good job, Sonic. Definitely doesn't make you sound pissed off. But I should be! She freaking lied to me! But it's not my business…

New Message – Ames

I just looked at the screen and put my phone in my pocket. Useless to even see what she sent.

I opened the front door and went straight up to my room, ignoring my mom and the stupid questions from Sonia and Manic. Once I got there, I locked the door and lay down on my bed.

Of course she would never go for a guy like me. Even though we're friends, she's the top of the food chain at school. She would never like me more than just friends. Ugh.

Some Christmas this turned out to be.

**Haha…this chapter was originally supposed to be out the day after my last one…the Christmas theme would have worked better. Oh well!**

**School starts on Monday…I'm so sad about that…and I decided that I would try to watch every English dubbed episode of Sailor Moon by then…I'm currently on episode 39…I doubt I'll be able to accomplish that :P**

**There are some references to "Christmas with Sonic" by Balenaproductions on YouTube. They uploaded "Another Christmas with Sonic" this year and I suggest you see it! Won't lie, I kinda like the first one better…especially the parts with Amy and Sonic XD**

**Sooo, I think I won't be sending reviewers PMs anymore if it's a simple review because I'm lazy and it's easier to reply here but if it's a more in depth reply I wanna give, I'll answer by PM!**

**Soooooo let's get to it!**

**gamerprincess13 – I KNOW! Oh wait, who ever said that was Bunnie? I kid, you guessed it right! All those secret people are people that we know, so there's a few more to guess! And I started reading the first chapter of that story and I liked it! But then holiday stuff came up and I couldn't continue reading it. Look for a review/follower sometime in the future ;)**

**Guest – Man, I wish I could PM you! Who knows if you'll even read this. Nah, I like gamertags just anyways! Doesn't have to be Transformed. I don't even have those games anyways :P I usually have phases of games I play with online people, and currently it's Transformed and Resident Evil 6. :)**

**Alrighty! Those are done :)**

**I can't get the Sailor Moon transformation music out of my head…I might go make it my ringtone…Anyways! Haha!**

**Happy New Years to everyone!**

**Than you for reading :)**

**Now review my lovelies 3**

**Nickyyy~~~**


	8. Update

**Update**

Hello there, my lovelies! It's been almost a month since I've updated, so I decided to update you guys about the update (haah). I know a lot of authors take long much longer chunks of time to update, but since I updated so frequently, this is why I wanna post this little update.

Okay, so truth time! I have really lost inspiration in this story. But…like…not in a bad way. I still really love this story, but I'm currently not in a place to be writing it. I actually started the real Chapter 8 the same day that I last updated. I wrote quite a lot, I hadn't even finished it yet it was already the longest chapter. After about a day, I came back to it and read it…the characters were so off, the way I handled Sonic and his emotions was completely inappropriate and wrong and it generally was just a shit chapter. If you can remember the Christmas chapter, I was so mean to Amy, having her parents be such asses and also being mean to Sonic with him seeing Rob and Amy. At around Christmas time, my personal life was having a turn for the worst which made me kinda hate life and wish bad things on people and it showed in that chapter. My life hasn't improved much since then and I'm just not in the position to be writing the type of story I wanted Perfectly Imperfect to be. I could go on and write while in this funk…but it would just not flow the way I wanted it to flow and I would just make the plot needlessly expand.

That being said, I have no clue when I'm going to be in the right mindset to write this story. I could update in a week, I could update in another month, idk! (Defs not in a year, that's way too long!) I'll try to write something, even if it's a short little chapter.

So yea. If I didn't make it clear, the "lost inspiration" is just because of the state of my life right now. I really do love this story and I really do want to finish it and make it as awesome as I can make it to be. I've just lost inspiration due to the rut my life is currently in.

That being said, I might start another story for the time being. I have no clue what it would be about, but all I know is that I want to write something to fit my mood. It would be dark and it really wouldn't have a happy ending (I'm nice sometimes). Maybe writing something dark would make me feel better, idk!

So, my lovelies, I would like to apologize! I know that life has its moments and that I can't handle that, but I still would like to apologize. I hope that I don't have to make you guys wait too long.

If you want to know whether I've started the new story and want to read something dark written by me, follow my profile or something, because I know most people following this story aren't following my profile.

That wasn't a shameless plug to follow my profile btw, it was just for you guys to know I'm up to.

Wow, reading this over, I can even tell that I'm not what I used to be. My A/Ns used to be so lively and happy and here I am writing all seriously.

Once again, I hope that I don't make you guys have to wait to long!

Thank you to all my favouriters and followers 3 You guys are way past cool.

Until next update,

Nickyyy~~~


End file.
